As is known, the usage of outdoor lanterns is extensive, particularly in the instances of camping, hunting, fishing, and the like, or wherever outdoor nighttime activities are involved. A significant nuisance occasioned by the preceding is the presence of annoying pests attracted to bright lights after dark and haphazardly flitting and buzzing around the lantern. The resulting annoyance is typically minimized through the use of chemical repellants and insecticides, where the cost of such is a noticeable factor.